The beast inside
by kablamstar
Summary: Percy is betrayed by his friends at camp half blood, and unfortunately both his mother and step father were killed while he was in Greece. Not to mention that he was bitten and is now part werewolf. all Percy wants to do is be alone and free in his demigod/werewolf life. Unfortunately a certain goddess won't stop looking for him. (Book 1)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Percy pov  
I ran in between the trees, the feel of the earth under my paws and the wind through my fur is unbelievable.I kept running through the Forrest not caring where I was going. I howled at the crescent moon before I picked up the scent of a male deer.

I followed the scent and saw the deer along with several others in a small clearing. I crouched down and quietly snuck up on the male. The deer seemed to be shinning with a soft silver light. I got closer and closer, then I pounced and broke the deers neck. It thrashed for a minute before going limp.

I was half way through my kill when a silver arrow landed inches from my side.

"Don't move wolf!" Said a girl who looked to be about fourteen. She had blond hair and green eyes. She had a bow that was notched with a silver arrow and was aimed at my head. I started to move back slowly. She pulled back the string some more.

"I said don't move." She said again. I stopped moving and put my ears back. We stood there for a minute before another girl appeared. She looked to be about 12. She had silver eyes and brown hair. I knew instantly who it was. Artemis. I thought. Artemis walked over to the other girl.

" Elizabeth. Why did you call me over?" Artemis asked in a tired voice. Elizabeth turned her head to respond, and in that moment I took off into the woods. An arrow landed to the left of my head barely missing me and forcing me to go right. I heard a cry of anger come from the Elizabeth girls mouth, followed by the twang of a bow string.

I felt my right back leg explode in pain Making me yelp. I kept on running but not as fast as before with my injured leg. I kept going until I found a cave. I went in the cave and started licking the wound and trying to bite the arrow to get it out. I didn't want to risk transforming for the fear that a hunter would find me, I continued to try to get the arrow out when I heard the sound of a twig snapping at the mouth of the cave.

I looked up and let out a low growl of warning. It was silent for a while before Artemis slowly stepped in front of the cave. I let out another growl, this time a little louder. She stopped at the sound then slowly stepped towards me with her hands up to show she was unarmed. _'It is ok little wolf. You are injured. Let me help you_.' She said in my head.

I pulled my ears back and growled a little bit. She got right next to me and crouched down and started to scratch my head and whisper soothing words to me. The tension in my body slowly started to melt away. After a few minutes she started to speak soothingly a little louder. She then pinned my body to the ground to make sure I didn't move, all the while saying soothing things and still scratching my head. I started to whimper.

"I know. I know." She said soothingly. She then gripped the arrow and pulled it out quickly. I yelped and tried to get away. She held me and continued to try to calm me. I whimpered a lot and continued to struggle.

"M'lady?" Came a female voice from the front of the cave. Artemis glared in the direction of the voice. Her momentarily laps allowed me to get out of her pin and go further into the cave. Artemis sat there and waited as a girl who looked about 15, with black spiky hair and sky blue eyes to walk up beside her. '_Thalia_'. I thought.

"Thalia. What is it?" Artemis whispered never taking her eyes off of me.

"The wolfs have found a camp... It had a shredded camp half blood t-shirt with his scent on it, and a minatore horn in a red tent. It looks as if someone was there roughly 3 hours ago." Thalia said.

Artemis looked from Thalia to me then back to Thalia. She seemed to be trying to figure out what to do. She then turned back to me and sighed before lifting a hand and saying "sleep".

I felt a force overcome me. I felt tired instantly. I got up and tried to leave the girls by going deeper in the cave but with my leg and the drowsiness I was feeling I couldn't even get up. 10 seconds later I was out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Artemis pov  
"Sleep." I said. The wolf tried to get away but was too injured to get up. It lifted itself a little before falling back down. A few seconds later it was asleep with soft even breathing.

"Is there a trail?" I asked.

"No m'lady." Thalia said.

I groaned out loud. "Why is it so hard to find one stupid boy?!" I said.

"we'll find him. He can't hide forever. Plus he will come back to at least see his friends, his flaw is loyalty." Thalia said.

"Yes I know but Percy would not just leave without a note or something to explain why." I said. "All the gods have sworn on the river Styx that they don't know where he is, and that they had nothing to do with it." I stated before Thalia could ask.

We sat there in silence for a while.

"Thalia take the wolf to our camp. Put him in a separate tent and make sure he doesn't leave. I am going to visit that camp the wolfs found to see if I can find out anything about Percy's whereabouts." I said.

Thalia replied with a yes ma'am, then picked up the wolf and headed out of the cave. I walked out of the cave and headed towards the sound of my wolves. When I finally found them they were In a little clearing with a lot trees and bushes surrounding it making it hidden From view. In the clearing was a small red tent for one, I walked in and saw a horn and a broken necklace on the floor. The beads from the necklace were scattered all over the floor. I examined the beads and saw that they were the same beads that Percy would have.

I walked outside and saw that there was gold powder on the ground, it was spread out and looked to be a few hours old. I continued to look around when I heard a bark.

I turned around and saw my wolf point to a little area behind a stump. I walked over and saw little dark red spots on the ground. I took a closer look and saw that it was dry blood. _'So he was here and was attacked. He must have killed it after getting hurt_' I thought. I then spoke to the wolves telling them to follow Percy's scent. The wolves circled around the camp and stopped. They gave the sign of the trail stopping.

I then asked them what other scents were around. _Wolf_. Came the response from a red wolf.

I transformed into a wolf and smelled for myself. I smelled a wolf, a hell hound, Percy, then another wolf. The first wolf was a female and came with the hell hound. The second was a male and he just appeared. Percy's scent was here, but it just disappeared.

I transformed back and told the hunters and the wolfs to follow the 2 wolves scents, but to not leave the Forrest. They shook there heads yes and went to work. I went back to our camp and went to my tent. I unzipped the tent and out raced the wolf from earlier. Before I could have pulled out my bow he was gone.

"Thalia!" I yelled. She came to me quickly.

"Yes m'lady?" She asked.

"Why was that wolf in my tent?" I asked.

"Your tent was the only one that wasn't being used." Thalia responded.

I sighed in annoyance. "We need to find him." I said. Thalia gave me a curious look before asking why.

"Because he ate one of the deers. If he doesn't come back or we don't find him he may die." I said.

"What?! One deer will kill him?!" She asked on pure shock.

"The deer have a curse set on them if anyone kills one they them selfs will die. The killer will slowly get weaker and weaker until they die. It's sad but it's the curse of my deer." I said.

"I feel sorry for that wolf." Thalia said.

"So we need to find him tomorrow." I said. Thalia stared at me.

"Why? It's just a wolf." She said.

"It's a wild creature that is an innocent life. Also it's a wolf without a pack. Wolves that have no pack are vary likely to die." I said. Thalia just looked at me. I sighed.

"The wolf could help us find Percy. If it lives here it might know the area better." I said.

Thalia went wide eyed and shook her head. "I'll get a party ready tomorrow." Thalia said.

"Good! Now I am tired and I am going to bed. If anything comes up wake me." I said before entering my tent and going to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors note: for those of you who are wondering why I am writing this instead of continuing the new age know that I have not given it up and as it says on chapter 4 I won't post for a while or until I get 5 yes's. I have received 4 and have a chapter buffer at least. I will not give up on it. this book I will continue just because it intrigues me. Most Percy Jackson werewolf story's have Percy found out pretty early. I will try to drag it out and have why he is missing when Percy dreams. Which will start next chapter. I will try to make the chapters long but no guarantee's**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Percy pov:

The sad part about being a demigod would have to be the dreams.

Fighting monsters sucks just as much, but dreams are worse. In real life you can at least do something or fight. In dreams all you can do is wait till they stop, or till something pulls you to another.

You would also think that the dreams would stop seen as how I'm no longer just a demigod. Oh do I wish it was so. After I fell asleep I had the pleasure of reliving the past few weeks...

_"So seaweed brain. Any other great ideas?" Annabeth asked as we went back to back. _

_We were surrounded by at least 20 hell hounds, give or take a few. _

_"This is not what I meant when I wanted to walk in the woods for a bit." I said._

_ "I don't think they care that you wanted us to be alone." Annabeth replied with some anger in her voice. _

_We spent the next 2 hours in combat trying to survive. It felt like forever but we were finally able to kill them all. _

_I removed my sword from the ground where I stabbed the last hell hound. _

_"You would think that since we put Gia back to sleep, and threw Kronos back into the pit that these monsters would give up." Annabeth said. I was about to respond when we heard the horn for dinner. "Common, we don't want to be late." Annabeth said before jogging back towards the mess hall. _

_-I'll ask her after dinner- I thought to myself.__I then raced after annabeth._

_ After dinner Chiron made an announcement. "Campers! We have 2 new campers who have just arrived." Chiron raised his arm over the two campers. _

_"We have Chad." He said pointing to a kid about 13 maybe 14, who had blond hair, blue eyes, and a visible tan. He looked like one of those surfer boys. He gave every one a crooked grin. _

_Before Chiron could continue the symbol for Poseidon flared above his head. "Oh. Another son of Poseidon." Chiron said._

_ "Another?!" Said chad. _

_"Yes chad another. Percy over there is also a son of Poseidon and your older brother." Chiron said pointing to me. _

_Chad turned towards me and gave me a smile, while his eyes burned with hate._

_ "And this is Zain." Chiron said pointing to a kid who looked like a black ninja. Due to his height he looked to be about 17 or 18. The only other thing was his gold eyes, because everything else was covered with black. His hoodie, his pants, his gloves, even his shoes were black. You couldn't see his face for the black hoodie covered his face in a shadow, except for his eyes._

_ He just stood there silently. Not moving an inch even when 2 inverted torches (upside down torches) appeared above him. _

_Chiron gasped. "Z-Zain son of T-Thanatos or death." Chiron stuttered. _

_This made everyone gasp and take a step away from him except for Nico._

_ After the rest of the announcements were made every one went to the campfire for the sing alongs. After a few hours of that it was off to bed. _

_I got to my cabin to find a bunch of torn clothes, a broken surfboard, and a bunch of Chads stuff destroyed._

_ "Percy! Why would you do this!" Came a voice behind me. I turned and saw Chiron with Chad standing at the door. _

_"Chiron I didn't do this." I said. Chad looked at his stuff in fake shock and started to fake cry. Chiron patted his shoulder and told him to go to the big house. Chad nodded and went off. _

_Chiron turned back to me with disappointment on his face. Chad turned around and I saw an evil smirk on his face before he pulled a finger across his neck trying to say that I was dead. _

_I had to stand there for a hour listening to Chiron tell me I have to be nicer to my brother. He finally let me go once he was done but not without giving me a punishment._

_ "For what you have done here, you will clean out the stables and clean the dishes for the next month." Chiron said. He then turned around and left. _

_I went into my cabin and fell asleep. _

_The next few weeks just kept getting worse and worse. Chad kept on doing stuff and blaming me for it. I stayed untill one day I saw annabeth and chad on the beach kissing. I stopped in my tracks. Annabeth noticed me. _

_"Percy! Umm... It's not what you think." Annabeth said quickly. She continued to speak but I couldn't hear her over the sound of my heart breaking. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a silver ring with 2 white diamonds and one green diamond. Annabeth saw it with eyes full of tears. _

_I held it out in front of me, then I dropped it. It landed in the sand without a sound. I turned around and walked to my cabin completely ignoring annabeths cries for me to come back. I packed up my stuff, wrote a letter, and headed towards the door. I opened it and saw Zain standing in the door way. He grabbed my free hand and put a small card in it plus a ring. He looked me in the eyes before turning and leaving.__I headed to the border and left never looking back._

I awoke with tears in my eyes. I noticed I was in wolf form and that I was in a tent of some sort. I stood up and saw that my leg was healed so I walked to the door and saw that it was zipped up.

I was about to change and open it when I saw a shadow on the door. I prepared to run.

The zipper was pulled down and I took off out of the tent surprising Artemis. I ran as fast as I could towards the woods. I ran about 12 miles from the hunters camp to a small wooden cabin. It was located pretty close to the edge of the woods.

Once I was inside I transformed into a human. Transforming always took a lot out of me so I rested in front of the fire place and started messing with the ring Zain gave me. I pulled out the card and read it.

_Percy I would tell you how to work the ring myself but with the curse of being a son of Death I cannot speak. When you wear this ring you will lose your scent, you will also look different. You will have brown hair, light blue eyes, and you will have a different voice. Use this gift wisely. Zain._

I slipped on the ring and looked in the mirror I looked like a twenty-one year old with brown hair and blue eyes. I smiled and the man smiled back. I looked outside and saw it was midday.

I walked out of the cabin and headed towards Manhattan.

Artemis pov:

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the pole at the entrance of my tent.

"Lady Artemis?" Thalia's voice came from the other side of the tent flap.

I got up and snapped my fingers making my hunter outfit appear on me. I walked out of my tent and walked with Thalia to the wooden table for breakfast.

"We have found that the wolf Elizabeth shot in the leg was also at Percy's camp. We tracked the wolf to an old camping cabin at the edge of the woods." Thalia said in between bites of food.

"Has the wolf left yet?" I asked.

Thalia shrugged. "I don't know... The girls aren't back though." Thalia said.

We ate our breakfast then we left to find the search party. About 2 hours later we found the girls who was lead by Phobe.

"Has the wolf left the house?" I asked as I squatted down next to Phobe. She shook her head.

"No. Not at all." Phobe said.

Just then the door opened and out stepped a man who looked to be about 21. He had brown hair and light blue eyes.

The hunters took out their bows. I told them to put them away because he hasn't interfered with our hunt. Not yet at least.

"Phobe and Thalia. I want you two to go and follow him. If he did anything to the wolf, I want to be able to find him." I whispered to the two girls.

They shook their heads and followed the man as he started walking away from the cabin. Once he and the two girls were gone, me and the other hunters entered his hut.

We looked but couldn't find any sign of the wolf. We looked for about 20 minutes before one of our wolfs barked. I turned to see he was pointing to a chair towards the fire place.

_ Percy_ the wolf said. I stopped where I was and looked at the chair. There was nothing in it so it must have been his scent.

_Does it go anywhere Herk_? I asked.

_No. but the wolf was here. It's gone just like Percy's scent._ Herk replied. I was lost in thought for a while before I was pulled out of it by one of my hunters.

"M'lady what are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"We are going to follow that boy, and figure out what happened to Percy and the wolf."I said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**authors note: hello readers, followers, And those who have favorited. I am sorry if there are any typos or if anything doesn't make sense. This is the second chapter and I have absolutely no idea where this is going. This is one of those free running stories. I hope that the 2 chapters that I have written will hold you over until I feel like writing the next chapter. If there are any questions please don't hesitate to ask. **

**KABLAMSTAR **


	3. Chapter 3

Percy pov:

I walked from the camp grounds at the entrance of the woods, to the bus stop about a mile away. When I arrived there were two people already waiting there. I decided to wait with them; for if I was going to manhattan, with no scent, then I should at least act like a normal mortal.

About five minutes later two hunters arrived, they wore the standard silver hunting outfit and a backpack.

'The backpack is new.' I thought warily as the girls stopped beside me and waited. I recognized both of the hunters as; Thalia and Phoebe.

A few minutes later they started talking about makeup, and what a fun time they had with their troops, by the time they were getting to the subject of nature, a bus came down the road, it stopped.

We all boarded the bus, after some hikers got off it. When we got on, I took a empty seat at the front, and the hunters sat in the back. When everyone sat down the bus started moving forward, and after not too long: we were on our way to Manhattan. '

Finally some time for me to relax and enjoy life a little...

'As soon as I ditch the two little silver hunters.' I thought.

I kept on thinking of how to ditch them; when the bus stopped. I noticed that a bunch of people were getting up to leave and I took this chance and got up to leave myself.

Out of my peripheral vision; I saw the hunters stand up and follow the others. When I had gotten in line; we slowly got off the bus. When I finally got off of the bus I looked at my watch and faked a surprise look before running down the street and then turning to the left before I continued running down the block. After five minutes I turned and looked for the hunters. I didn't see them so I started walking and I let my mind wander.

When I finally snapped out of my thoughts I found that I was in Central Park. I noticed several monsters nearby but none of them seemed to pay any attention to me. I sighed in relief on the inside, but acted like I didn't see the monsters on the outside.

I was about to leave when I heard a scream. I stopped in my tracks and looked for who had screamed when I saw a group of monsters staring at a little girl. She had long black hair and and purple eyes. She looked to be about 10. I ran over to the girl running In between the monsters.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked.

The monsters around me started to glare at me, some even started to growl.

"Sir!.. Umm... I'm fine. I uh, just tripped. I'm fine so you should leave." She said glancing at the monsters around us.

"I'll leave in just a moment. Don't move from this spot ok?" I said.

She looked at me in confusion before I turned around. I uncapped riptide and swung it at the first monster who yelped in surprise before turning into dust. The next 20 minutes was a blur as I stabbed, ducked, dove, sliced, and kicked the monsters around us until they all died in puffs of gold dust.

I turned back around and gave the girl who was sitting in shock a crooked smile. My smile faded when I felt immense pain in my chest. I looked down and saw a silver arrow extruding from my chest. I looked back at the girl and said quickly

"Trust the girls they will take care of you. Also tell them Percy is dead."

I then turned my body to vapor and teleported myself to the jungle. When I opened my eyes, the arrow was still in my chest, I was at the edge of a lake. I grabbed the front of the arrow (which was in front of me because I was shot in the back) and pulled it out with a sickening wet sound.

'Typical. I get shot in the back by more people who have betrayed me.' I thought as I threw the arrow in the lake.

I then walked in the lake and allowed the water to heal me. When I got out; I saw a white circled scar from where the arrow was, only moments ago.

'Must be because the arrow was a silver arrow.' I reasoned before transforming to the beast, others called a wolf.

I let out a howl and ran through the woods. I came to a small clearing and looked at the moon. Tomorrow night would be a full moon. The beast would take control as soon as six o'clock rolled around. Around dawn I would be back in control.

'Gods have mercy on whoever finds me tomorrow.' I thought.

Thalia pov:

We were able to follow the man to the bus stop. Heck, we were able to stay with him; until he looked at his watch, after he got off the bus, and he ran down the street. When we finally got off the bus; our target was long gone.

Phoebe cursed. "Why can't men do what they're expected to do?" She said.

"Don't worry we won't lose him." I said. Phoebe looked at me in a look of curiosity and disbelief. I responded by pointing up. Phoebe looked up and saw one of our eagles flying overhead doing lazy circles, as it followed our target.

"We should start moving so that we can find him." I stated. Phoebe nodded her head and the two of us headed towards the bird. We finally found our target was in central park with a bunch of gold dust around him and what looks like a petrified girl Right behind him.

He turned around with a sword in his hand. I took a step forward to charge him for even thinking about hurting a girl who just killed a bunch of monsters, when I heard the twang of a bow string. A silver projectile flew past my head and hit him in the chest. He looked down then back at the girl. I ran as fast as I could toward the two of them.

'If he can survive an arrow for this long than she is seriously in trouble.' I thought.

When I got within ten feet of him he dissolved into nothing, the arrow disappearing with him. I got to the girl who was in shock.

By the time that Thalia had introduced herself and explained everything about the gods and the hunt Phoebe had arrived beside me.

"Did he do anything to you?" I asked.

She shook her head, no. I opened my mouth to ask another question when a flash to the right drew all of our attention.

Artemis pov:

Once we exited the house I located Thalia and Phoebe and flashed us all to them. '

Hopefully they have captured that boy.' I thought to myself, as we teleported to them.

When we arrived I saw both of the hunters in front of me with a girl; who was in shock and surprise.

"M'lady." Thalia said.

"Who is this? And where is the boy?" I asked.

"I am Toni." Toni said.

"The male left after, I shot him in the chest." Phoebe said.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"We don't know. He just dissolved and wasn't here anymore." Thalia said.

There was a pause in the conversation, as I was thinking of what could have happened to the male when Toni spoke up."He... He told me to trust you guys and to tell you that Percy... Is dead."

There was a shocked silence. I looked over to the hunters.

"We need to find that boy. If he knows anything on Percy then we have to find him." I said.

My hunters nodded in agreement. We then teleported back to the camp site, along with my newest hunter Toni.

We arrived at the camp and started preparing for bed; when I heard a howl. I turned my head towards the sound.

'The wolf has returned' I thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

authors note: I am happy with all the views I have received for this story. if any of you have read this far and want to know where I am at in this story ( or the other) then check my profile page, pm me, or just leave a review. Until next chapter...

Beta: PerseusJFAN1016


	4. Chapter 4

Percy pov:

I ran through the jungle before I smelled a doe. I stopped and sniffed the air.

The hunters were here in the woods too.

I didn't pay their scent much thought (for I was hungry and a nice plump female deer sounded delicious right now).

I followed the scent to a rather thick part of the jungle it was full of; trees and high bushes. I crept towards the doe and jumped on its back; when I was less than 5 feet from it, bringing it down to the ground. The doe tried to get up, but was stopped when I dug my claws into its side, pinning it to the floor. I quickly got on top of it and bit it's neck, breaking its spine, as I shook my head quickly. The doe went limp after that, I was about to start eating, but soon found out, I couldn't eat the doe. No one was stopping me from eating; but for some reason, I just couldn't eat it. I started sniffing it, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Can't eat it can you?" I jumped when I heard the voice behind me. I turned around to see Artemis standing behind me with her arms crossed over her chest. She was in her 12 year old form and was looking at me with a mix of curiosity, sympathy, and smugness. I crouched down low and let out a growl. "Unless you want to die I'd listen to what I have to offer." She said. I stopped growling but I didn't move from my stance. "Last night you killed one of my deer. Because you killed it you have been cursed. The curse will slowly kill you... Apparently by not letting you eat. Only I can remove the curse." She said. I continued to stare at the goddess waiting for her to continue. "I will remove the curse if you lead us to Jackson." She said. I turned my head to the left and growled quietly.

Why can't I catch a break? I thought angrily.

"Ah! You do know who I am talking about!" Artemis exclaimed. I turned back to her with a hard gaze. 'Do we have a deal wolf?' I heard in my head. I warily nodded my head. "Before I remove the curse you are going to wear this so that you can't run off." She said.

She then snapped her fingers and I felt something go around my neck. As soon as it appeared it started to burn. I let out a yelp and started trying to get it off. I started whimpering from the pain I was feeling. I fell on my side and tried to get it off. The pain was so great that after a few minutes I blacked out. The last thing I saw was a confused look on Artemis's face.

Artemis pov:

As soon as the silver collar was around his neck he yelped in pain. He started whining then fell to the ground and started thrashing around as if in pain. I looked at him in confusion before he passed out. I saw smoke rise from the collar.

It's as if he's... I stopped and snapped my fingers making the collar disappear. I walked over and saw a burn mark go around his neck where the silver collar used to be. Werewolf; I thought, I picked up the unconscious wolf/boy and put him over my shoulder; then headed back to my camp. When I arrived I was met by, Elizabeth.

"I see that you were successful in finding the wolf m'lady." Elizabeth said. I nodded and walked past her to the nearest available tent. I walked inside and saw that it was completely empty. I set the werewolf down and then put a collar and chain made out of celestial bronze on his neck. I took some extra time to make sure they were secure before I left him.

"Elizabeth, keep watch and tell me when he wakes." I commanded. She nodded her head then went in the tent. I turned and walked through the camp helping where I could before getting ready for tomorrow. For tomorrow we were going to be hunting Percy.

Percy pov:(dream)

I continued to walk from Camp Half Blood; not ever wanting to come back. I continued walking before I felt a tug, and felt myself disappearing. When I felt whole again; I saw I was in the throne room of Olympus. I looked around and saw Aphrodite sitting in her throne, I saw Thanatos standing, beside him was Hestia looking into the hearth; as she was tending to it.

"So Percy, did I not say your love life would be interesting?" Aphrodite said with a hint of sadness.

"Why? Why would you cause me so much pain?" I asked. My vision started to blur, with the tears that I was starting to shed.

Aphrodite sighed. "You and Annabeth were supposed to be together forever; after Gaea was defeated. Unfortunately that has gotten messed up... It is out of my power to fix it for reasons I can't tell you... I'm sorry." Aphrodite said. I was trembling with rage.

"SORRY!? SORRY!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT FEELS LIKE? TO HAVE YOUR HEART TORN OUT OF YOUR CHEST!" I screamed in rage and pain at the goddess of love. "Yes… I do." Aphrodite said quietly.

"Percy!" Said a female soft and controlled voice behind me. I turned and saw Hestia behind me with her arms crossed as she glared at me. "You have no right to yell at her, and you know it." She said.

"She is the reason for why Annabeth left me!" I said pointing at the love goddess. "No, she is not." Hestia said. "Like she said 'It is out of my power to fix it for reasons I can't tell you'. She can't fix it to what it's supposed to be nor can she tell you why." Hestia said.

I was about to speak; when she spoke again. "Now I know you feel betrayed. I also know that you are looking for a place to belong so I am going to help you out a bit." She then reached into the fire of the hearth and pulled out a backpack. "This will get you started. Go to the coordinates on the map and I know It's not much, but you won't need it for long." She said before handing me the backpack and disappearing in a flash of flames.

I turned around to ask a Aphrodite what Hestia had meant, when I noticed that she wasn't there. I was wondering what I should do; when someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around to see Thanatos behind me.

"Before you go I ask that you remember all that you have learned and I warn you that once the Olympians start looking for you, any help you can get will be needed." He said before turning around and starting to walk away.

"Thanatos, wait! I want to know something." I said. Thanatos stopped and turned back to me with an eyebrow raised. "Why doesn't your son ever speak?" I asked. Thanatos's expression went from curiosity to complete sadness.

"It's the curse that all my children bare. His curse is worse than what most of my children get. He doesn't speak because he can't." He said sadly. "Is that why he always is covered -from head to toe- in clothes?" I asked after a short pause. "Yes, unfortunately it is." Thanatos said before leaving the throne room.

I then pulled out the map and saw that the spot was not that far from Camp Half Blood. I put the backpack on my back, then started to head off. The Sun was setting; when I found the clearing on the map. It was small and well hidden. I thanked Hestia, before setting up my red tent and putting my stuff inside. I went to a nearby stump and relaxed; when I heard a growl, that sounded like a hellhound...

Percy pov(not dreaming): I awoke and found myself in a tent. When I stood up I heard the rattle of a chain. I looked down and saw a chain going from my neck to a stake in the ground. I heard a zip from the front of the tent and saw the girl who originally tried to kill me while I was enjoying the deer.

"Oh! Your up. I'll go get Lady Artemis." She said before zipping the front shut and leaving me alone. I waited for about 10 minutes before she returned with Artemis.

"You may leave Elizabeth." Artemis said. Elizabeth bowed and walked out. "So I see the wolf is finally awake. Or should I call you werewolf?" She said drawing her bow and notching an arrow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

authors note: well... That surprised me... Once again view profile for updates.

update: I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT THE CONFUSING END! SOMEHOW A BIG PART GOT CUT OFF. I HAVE FIXED IT SO PLEASE DO NOT GET UPSET WITH ME!

Beta: PerseusJFAN1016


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis pov:

"Or should I call you werewolf?" I asked as I pulled out my bow and notched an arrow.

I held it at his head waiting for him to attack. He never did, instead He tried to run away from me to only get to the end of his chain and be stopped. He figured out that he couldn't run so he got as far away from me as he could, well... As much as the chain allowed.

I took a step forward and got closer to the werewolf with my bow which still had an arrow notched. The wolf only whimpered and curled into a ball.

"Transform." I werewolf lifted its head slightly and cocked it a little in a questioning appearance. I pulled back the bow string a bit more.

"I said 'transform'!" I said louder and with a commanding voice. The wolf nodded its head and slowly stood on all fours and started to change.

I watched as the wolf slowly started to change. First was the sound of his bones breaking, then I saw the muscles shift and his black fur shrink and disappear. finally I heard a couple pops of bones reattaching and popping into place.

I stood with my bow still aimed at where the wolf used to be. When he finally stopped I saw that he was a boy about 21 with brown hair and light blue eyes. It took less than a second for me to recognize him.

"You!" I said as I aimed the bow at his head.

"Woah! Hey! Whose the one who can't leave or defend themselfs right now?" He said in a semi-deep voice.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO PERCY!" I shouted. He looked at me with fear before trying to hide it.

"I don-" he started to say. I let the string go and the arrow whipped past his head missing by mere centimeters.

"DONT TRY TO LIE TO ME BOY!" I shouted angrily. "The next time you try to lie I won't miss your head." I threatened as I pulled another arrow out and notched it on my bow faster than you could blink.

"Now where. Is. Percy. Jackson?!" I said. The boy paled as though he saw a ghost. He was about to speak when he suddenly changed his expression from fear to smugness.

"You can't find him can you?" He asked with a smug smile on his face.

"We will find him but no ones going to find what's left of you unless you start talking." I replied. For some reason his smile got bigger.

"It seems that we are at a predicament then." He said. I laughed.

"How so monster? I have you stuck in one place and at arrow point. I don't see any predicament at all." I replied with an evil smile.

"Well let's see... I want to be alive and free of your deers curse while also being left alone. You won't give me any of that seen as how I'm a monster and a threat to demigods. You want information on a guy named Percy Jackson, which If I don't tell you anything then you'll kill me, and have no idea about wherever Percy is. If I do tell then I die and you will get information about Percy, but I still die." He said still smiling.

"Your point?" I said.

"My point is that you scratch my back, I scratch yours. You let me live and go free without the curse and I'll tell you what I know." He said.

"And why would I accept?" I asked.

"Because without my help you'll never find him." He said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Annabeths pov(wait where did this come from?)

It's been about 3 weeks since Percy disappeared. The camp was still sending out search party's trying to find him. The last party consisted of Grover, Nico, Clarisse, Chad, and myself.

We just came back without a sign of him.

Nico says that he isn't dead, and Grover says that he has only felt depression over their empathy link. Except for occasional pain there is just depression.

Gods why did I break Percy's heart? I really didn't mean to.

FLASH BACK:

I was on the beach enjoying the feel of the water brushing against my bare feet.

Seaweed brain. I thought giddily.

my mother told me she approved of me and Percy being together for him rejecting immortality to be with me. I think she finally sees that Percy actually cares for me and would do anything to be with me.

"Annabeth!" A voice said from behind me. I turned hopping to see Percy but instead I saw Chad. My joy turned to anger when I saw him.

"What do you want Chad?" I said in an annoyed voice. I was annoyed because I was there when Chiron had decided to punish Percy. Thanks to my cap they couldn't see me. I had followed Chad and was going to reveal myself and offer my sympathies when he stopped crying and started laughing. I stopped.

"Woo! That was too easy." Chad said. He then turned and faced the direction that his cabin was.

"Fall o'mighty hero of Olympus. Fall!" He said before laughing again. From that point on I didn't believe anything he said.

He walked down the beach and met me halfway.

"Hey annabeth I need your help real quick." Chad said.

"With what?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

"With this." He said holding a handful of purple powder on front of me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This." He said holding the powder up to his face. "Is what will get rid of my older brother." He said before blowing the powder in my face. I gasped and coughed as I breathed it in. Once it dissipated and I could breath again, I glared at him.

"What was that?" I asked angrily. He just smirked.

"Kiss me." He said. For some reason I felt myself lean forward and passionately kiss him. What are you doing?! My mind screamed but my body didn't care. Gods if Percy sees this it's gunna kill him. I thought. No sooner had I thought of him, I saw that he was standing there looking as if the world had died.

"Percy! Umm... It's not what you think." I said breaking the kiss and walking over to him. "He had this powder and he blew it in my face and it made me want to kiss him. Please understand I love you. I would never cheat..." The rest of the words died in my throat when I saw the most beautiful ring in my life. Tears came to my eyes as I see the expression on his face and the ring in his hand. I then knew that he was going to he dropped the ring and left.

"Percy please come back. Percy! Percy!" He ignored me and left me on the beach.

FLASH BACK END

"So annabeth when are you going to get over my brother and finally date me." Chad asked.

"Never. And your lucky that we didn't run into the hunters on our search quest. If we had I would have let them do as they pleased with you." I said venomously. He decided to walk away and leave me alone for the rest of the day.

After dinner I skipped the singalong and went to my cabin. I prayed to my mom for guidance and Aphrodite for a way to find Percy. Gods help me. I thought before I fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors note: shortest chapter I have written yet. Annabeth pov was completely unexpected and helps bring up a topic I've been trying to avoid... Romance. I really hate to have to write any type of romance. With annabeths pov we can see she still loves Percy and they could get back together. Notice the word could. Now I may eventually put up a poll for votes but I hope to have this book with no romance. Maybe in a second one if I write one.

silver wolf: maybe. I really don't know but as you can see in this chapter Annabeth didn't want to cheat. Also we can see she still likes/loves Percy.

TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE LEFT MORE THAN 1 REVIEW: THANK YOU! I DO READ EVERY REVEIW AND TRY TO RESPOND IF ITS A QUESTION OR IF IT IS ANY CRITICISM.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I know you don't want to read one of these at the top of a story but I have to put this here. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ANY AND ALL OUT OF CHARACTER (OOC) CHARACTERS FOR ITS HARD TO SHOW THE OTHER GODS NOT BEING UPSET AND ONLY GETTING 1 OR 2 LINES.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percy pov:

"Because without my help you'll never find him." I said with a smile on my face. She was quiet for a solid minute, before she lowered the bow from my head to my chest.

"If I agree to your terms, then you will help us find him; while being completely truthful with information about him or his location? If you lie at all then I will not hesitate to kill you." Artemis said.

"So I assume we have a deal?" I asked.

Artemis sighed. "I swear on the river Styx to abide by our deal." She said. Upon the last word thunder boomed off in the distance.

"Swear on the Styx." She said.

"I swear on the Styx, to abide by our deal." I said and as before thunder boomed in the distance upon my final word.

Artemis lowered her bow and was about to speak when there was a loud boom and a flash outside the tent. "We will discuss the rules of being in my camp later. Right now you are conning with me to Olympus."

I gulped in fear. "Umm... Why am I going to your council meeting?" I asked.

"Because of three things. One, I don't trust you with my hunters. Two, you're a male with information on who I'm hunting. So, I don't want my hunters to kill you. And three, you get to explain to the other Olympians, about how you know Percy." She said while counting off on her fingers for each point.

"Umm... I uh...got to uh." I said trying to find a way out of my predicament.

"Your coming with me and we are leaving now." She said sternly. She then grabbed the end of the chain and pulled it out of the ground. She now held the chain in her hand like a leash, before teleporting us to Olympus.

We appeared in the middle of a throne room full of twenty foot tall, arguing people, who seemed to take no interest in us ;until, Artemis shot a couple arrows at the arguing Olympians heads.

"Woah! Cool it sis! There's no need to try to take our heads off!" Apollo said when the last arrow flew at him.

"Now since everyone is here, we can begin the council meeting." Zeus said.

"Wait! Hold up! Artemis who is the boy and why is he here?" Hestia asked.

"I will answer that, when the time comes." Artemis responded. That statement received many raised eyebrows, but no one said anything.

"Any more questions? Or can we begin?" Ares said rudely.

000000000000000000000-TIME SKIP (a couple of hours)-0000000000000000000000

"Ok, with that out of the way. We have one last topic to discuss then we will get to Percy." Zeus said. "Artemis, my dear, please tell us who the boy is and what's he doing on Olympus?" Zeus asked. Artemis sighed and was about to speak when Aphrodite spoke.

"Artemis has a boyfriend!" She said in a sing-songy voice. No sooner had she said it than a silver arrow to lodge itself in Aphrodite's chair missing her by less than a centimeter.

"Don't ever say that again." Artemis said in a low menacing voice.

"To answer your question father. This boy is not a boy but a werewolf who is tied to Percy's disappearance somehow. I have made a deal on the Styx for his cooperation." Artemis said. "So I am going to let him explain himself so that everyone knows and I don't have to tell anyone." She said. All eyes turned to me.

Greeeaaaat! This exactly what I wanted to do. I thought sarcastically. "Our deal was between us. Not the other Olympians." I said trying to save myself.

"Then speak to me and pretend that they are not here." Artemis stated.

I sighed out loud. "If I am going to tell, then I want no interruptions." I said.

"Fine. Now let's start from the beginning with your name and how you met Percy." Artemis said.

The throne room fell silent as soon as Artemis stopped talking. "My name is... Dameion, Dameion Orthwrite." I started to say until I was interrupted.

"Liar!" Apollo shouted.

"Really? Can I not speak without interruption?" I asked.

"How can you lie when you swore to tell the truth on the Styx?" Artemis asked. She looked angrily at me.

"If you remember I swore to tell the truth about information on Percy or his location. I never swore about my self." I stated matter of factly. "Can I continue now?" I asked. Looking around at the gods (most of which were starring daggers at me) before I continued.

"I was walking around the woods about two weeks ago, when I stumbled upon a clearing-that was covered pretty well and most people would not notice it. In the clearing there was a tent-which was a mess inside and- that had no one inside. I was about to back out and leave for I could smell a hell hound and I did not want to fight."

Ares frowned at that statement.

"When I felt a sword tip at my neck. 'Who sent you? Hestia? Thanatos?' I didn't move for I didn't know if the sword was silver or not.

We waited until he removed the sword from my neck. With that I turned and looked at the stranger.

He looked about seventeen maybe eighteen with wind swept black hair and ocean green eyes.

'Which god sent you? For I know there are no wolves that live this close to camp.' He said.

I slowly backed up a foot and transformed. If I hadn't he would have tried to stab me making the beast come out. I held my hands up in surrender.

'I wasn't sent by any gods nor do they come for me. I go where I like when I like.' I said to him.

His shoulders slumped. 'I wish I was free.' He stated sadly.

'Why?' I asked. My curiosity had gotten the best of me.

'I just don't belong with my kind. I had my friends but now they hate me and my girlfriend likes my brother.' He stated sadly.

'So you feel abandoned?' I asked. He nodded.

There was several seconds of silence before he spoke again. 'Would you do me a favor?'

'What kind of favor?' I asked him after a pause.

'I want you to kill me.' He stated.

'I would rather not for their is a chance you would turn into a werewolf then die. So no.' I stated.

'Then at least spread the news that I am dead. Tell everyone and anyone who knows me or has heard of me, the great Percy Jackson is dead!'

I stared at him in disbelief. 'You're Perseus Jackson killer of the minotaur and killer of Kronos? The one who lulled Gaea back to sleep?' I asked.

'Yes. I am he... Will you do as I ask?' He asked me.

I paused before responding. 'If I do, why would people believe me?'

'Because you are going to be the last one to ever see me.' He responded. 'And only you will know my exact location if I am ever needed.'

There was a long pause before I answered his original question. 'Yes, I accept.'" I said finishing my tale to some very quiet Olympians.

Annabeth pov: (again?! Really?!)

I awoke to a quiet cabin.

Unfortunately I had no dreams last night. Now most demigods would have loved to be in my shoes, for the dreams we get can be quite awful. But I have had no dreams for the past 3 weeks. Ever since Percy disappeared I stopped having dreams.

It's really scary for I used to dream about us, or back when there was a war that threatened us; I had dreams about it too. but now? None.

I left my cabin trying to think of any reason that I have stopped having dreams when I heard yelling.

"You stupid freak! Why don't you just leave like that weakling Jackson?!" As soon as I heard Percy's last name I put on my invisibility cap, and ran to the yelling.

When I got there I saw that new camper and chad standing in a ring of campers. Chad looked pissed and the new kid looked calm... Well as much as I could tell with him wearing all that black cloth. I mean seriously it's like 85° out here and he's in a black ninja suite.

"Are you so stupid that you don't know to bow in my presence when I choose to speak with you?" Chad said angrily. The new kid just stood there, not moving or even blinking. He stood as still as a statue. The only sign he was living was the smooth movements of his chest as he breathed.

"Are you death along as stupid? I am talking to you!" Chad yelled, still in anger. The new kid turned and started to walk away.

"Awwwww... Is the little ninja gonna walk back to his mommy?" Chad said in a mocking voice.

The new kid stopped in his tracks. Chad seized the opportunity and tried to humiliate him more.

"I don't see how any mother could love somebody as stupid as you!" Chad said making the new guy clench his fists, and cause a small amount of grass at his feet to turn yellow.

"Awww. Did I hurt your feelings? Well it's not my fault that you killed your mom with that ugly face of yours. I bet that's why you don't wear anything other than that bed sheet huh?" The kid stood there and clenched his fists more. The amount of grass that turned yellow grew causing a big circle of grass to turn yellow.

The closer to the center the more yellow it turned. Under his feet the grass was a brownish black and seemed to continue to get darker. "Did your slut of a mother ever have time for a freak like you? Or did she not have enough time in between men?" Chad said.

The kid turned and walked right over to chad. "I challenge you too a d-ack!" Chad never got to finish his challenge for the new kid was holding him by the throat and looking at him face to face.

Chads face went from smug, to surprised, to pure horror in 3 seconds. The new guys face was hidden by his ninja suite except for his eyes which were golden when I first got here, but were now pure black. There was no iris, pupil, or sclera (the white part of your eye which is on the out side of your iris, which is the color of your eye. Your iris surrounds your pupil which is the black circle in the middle of your eye.), everything was black.

Chad was starting to whimper and cry. The new kid continued until a voice rang out getting everyone's attention.

"Zain! That's enough!" I turned to the sound of the voice and saw Chiron.

Zain turned his head and looked at Chiron. "Zain. What would your mother want?" Chiron said calmly.

Zain's eyes slowly started to change back to their original gold look. After a few seconds they were back to normal.

"Let him go Zain. He's not worth it." Chiron said. Zain held Chad for about 5 seconds before he released his grip letting him go.

Zain then faced the woods and walked off towards them leaving the rest of us campers stunned, and a huge circle of dead grass with ashes in the center.

A million questions started going off in my head but the biggest being: Who is Zain?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors note: apparently Annabeth will not be silenced and must state her pov. I think I'm going to let it happen for it brings my oc Zain more into the story. If this doesn't start getting yall to start wondering or asking about Zain then I don't know what will. Please don't get upset for any ooc's. Also if there is anything you want to know just ask and I'll pm you with either the answer or my response. If your a guest I will respond in the authors note of the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth pov:

I turned to Chiron who hadn't left the spot he was at, yet.

"Chiron... What was that?" I asked. Chiron looked puzzled.

"Annabeth?" Chiron asked. I took off my cap and appeared in front of the old centar.

"Who else?" I asked. Chiron smiled at me.

"So... What exactly happened? I mean what happened to Chad? Zain's eyes turned black and Chad fell." I said pointing to Chad not even bothering to look at him. Chiron's face went from happiness to sorrow instantly.

"Some heroes... don't get a happy beginning." Chiron said before turning around and walking back to the big house.

"Wait! What does a bad past have to do with what just happened?" I asked. Chiron just kept walking not even giving a sign that he heard me. 'I guess I'll have to get answers myself.' I thought as I put on my cap and dashed off in the same direction as Zain.

I came to the entrance to the woods and saw dead grass in the shape of footprints going into the woods. After what I just witnessed five minutes ago, I knew they had to be Zain's. I followed the footprints as they led me deeper into the woods. I passed Zeus's fist, bunker nine, and some traps that were forgotten about, when the Hephaestus cabin was trying to catch Festus.

I kept walking for what seemed like hours but was probably only thirty minutes. The footsteps continued on, until it went through to the end of the forest line.

I continued to walk forward when I saw Zain sitting in front of me on the edge of a rock cliff. He was looking out over the cliff at a beautiful view of the forest below and the ocean behind it.

I started to creep around to see if I could learn anything when I stepped on a branch causing a loud *snap!* . Zain was startled and turned around at the sound but relaxed when he didn't see anything. He turned back around and continued to look at the view. I thanked the gods that I had my baseball cap.

After ten minutes of watching him do nothing, I decided to make my presence known.

"So... Zain isn't it?" I asked taking my cap off as I walked over to him. He looked at me and nodded his head, "... You don't seem to talk much." I stated. He just raised his eyebrows in a questioning look. "So what happened between you and Chad?" I asked.

He turned his head back towards the horizon not saying anything. I waited but he didn't respond. "Umm... Zain? You still with me?" I asked. Zain slowly turned his head to face me then nodded.

The weird thing though, was that his eyes didn't hold the merriment or excitement of someone his age. Instead they held the saddest look. It was a mixture of unimaginable pain, sorrow, and grief.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked sympathetically. He shook his head no. Then turned his head back to the horizon. "Will you tell me?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Come on. You can talk to me." I said. He shook his head no. "Why? Because you can't or you won't?" I said getting annoyed.

I am trying to talk to him and he won't even speak to me. He kept his gaze in the same place but lifted his hand and put one finger up. 'What does that mean one minute?' I thought. 'Or does he mean something else?... Wait. 1. Like a first option... Oh gods.' I thought in my head.

He put his hand down and continued to not look at me.

"A-are you not able to speak?" I asked with my voice catching on the first word, "A mute?" I asked. His head sank down and he gave me a light nod. A few minutes of silence passed between us then I heard a growl come from behind us. We both looked and saw a hellhound the size of a car come out of the forest. He looked at us and bared its teeth, as it growled again.

"Zain, stay here I'll take care of this." I said rising up and pulling out my knife. He stood up and put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head no. He then walked toward the hell hound.

"Zain what are you doing?" I asked. He ignored me and got closer to the hellhound. The weird thing was the hellhound whimpered as if afraid of Zain, and started backing up. Once Zain got within twenty-five feet of the hellhound it yipped and ran off into the forest. 'What in Hades just happened?' I thought in amazement. 'Could he know where Percy is?' I thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percy/Dameion pov:

The throne room was completely silent before it burst into absolute chaos. All of the gods were yelling different things ranging from killing me (no shock there right?), to curses and to me having to retrieve him.

"SILENCE!" Zeus bellowed which was followed by a loud clap of thunder, successfully silencing the rest of the Olympians.

"Apollo. Is what this thing said true?" Zeus asked after a pause of silence in the throne room. There was a long moment of silence as everyone looked to Apollo.

"Erm... It's hard to say." Apollo said. "I mean that he has told the truth... And lied. The truths and lies interlock making it almost impossible to tell the difference." Apollo finished.

"You promised on the Styx to tell the truth!" Artemis said glaring at me. I held up my hands in mock surrender.

"I did, and I did tell you the truth about Percy... At least some information about him according to our deal. Now if you'll remove my curse I'll be on my way." I said smugly.

"Not so fast boy. Our deal states his location too." Artemis said. I scowled.

"He's dead." I stated.

"But, you said that only you know where he is. You also stated that he left his location to you in your story. So where is he?" Athena asked. My scowl deepened.

"I already told you, he's dead!" I said getting angrier.

"Hades is he dead?" Zeus asked.

"For the hundredth time. HE. IS. NOT. DEAD!" Hades said while trying to not lose his anger.

"So you must obviously be lying." Athena concluded.

"DO NOT CALL ME A LIAR WISDOM GODDESS!" I yelled my eyes changing to a glowing yellow. I was about to retort when a beeping sound snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked down at my watch, fear gripping me.

"No! NO! Not now!" I yelled. The gods went silent just starring at me. I turned to Artemis. "You have to let me go now!" I said out loud. I winced as the pain started.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked confused.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" I screamed. "BEFORE ITS TOO LATE. YOU GOT TO GET ME-ack!" I said as my throat started to burn and change. I gripped my throat and fell to my knees.

"What? What's happening to him?" Zeus asked while my bones started to break and move with excruciating pain.

"Get me out." I demanded with a voice barely above a whisper. My skin started to rip and hair started to grow all over me. Then my nails grew into claws. I fell to the floor and blacked out as the beast took over.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Artemis pov:

I sat there and watched as he transformed into his wolf state. I thought that it would have been an easier thing than what he was going through.

"Get me out." He croaked. He then fell to the floor before going full wolf. His eyes were the last to change going from blue to a glowing yellow after one slow blink.

"Dameion?" I asked. He only glared and growled. He then grabbed the collar and broke it as if it was nothing.

He then ran at the war god and talked him out of his throne. They rolled for a bit until the wolf dug his claws into Ares's chest, then threw him against the wall. Ares slammed against the wall leaving a fracture in the wall as his body fell to the floor unconscious.

The wolf let out a howl and charged Ares for the killing blow when I shot an arrow at the wolf.

I wasn't really thinking about it, except that I couldn't let the wolf attack the unconscious war god. Even if he was an egotistical male, he still was an Olympian. My arrow went to the wolfs head and scraped it above the eye causing it to stop and glare at me.

When it looked at me I saw that it's eyes held no sign of human intelligence, only a feral rage and hunger. The wolf turned and got down low and then charged me. The wolf jumped and as soon as his claws touched me I teleported to the forest along with the wolf.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

authors note: to all of those who have read thus far I would like to thank you. For reading this far I give you all the power to choose a future event. This event is Percy's love life. :( now I know that I said it won't happen until next book, and it won't. On my page is the poll to vote. It has been open since last Friday. 4/4/14. 2 people have already voted. Kudos to those two who check for updates on my page. The poll is blind, and you can choose up to three. I will only account for those on the poll. DO NOT VOTE IN THE REVIEWS FOR I WILL NOT COUNT IT. If you have some girl from the series that's not in the poll let me know and I will add her. other than that you can skip the rest of this authors note.

to the guest who wrote:

I like ocs as long as they're not stronger than percy.

as you can see Zain is not stronger than Percy. Power wise... Maybe. but no one can fight better than Percy(in my opinion).

to Matt who said:

Okay you need help with your spelling. I mean hello you spelled yell and deaf wrong!

seen as how you reviewed as a guest and made it to where I couldn't pm you. You'll have to read my response here along with anyone else who wishes to read it. I am sorry that I am a novice writer who misspelled two words. I hope that this didn't distract you from reading this story. Seen as how that is all you sent I can only assume that those 2 words were all that you could read. My deepest apologies that I am a flawed human being who's spell check didn't catch it.

Beta Note: Hey, this is PerseusJFAN1016. I an writing this because the two misspelt words are my fault. I'm a beta and I failed to catch it.


	8. Chapter 8

Artemis pov:

I fell to the floor with the wolf on top of me.

He dug his claws into my chest then went for the kill (by trying to bite my neck). Before he could I blasted him off me with a beam of pure moonlight. He flew twenty feet before slamming into a tree.

He fell to the forest floor before he got up and started circling me. He continued to face me and growl as he circled.

'Persistent son of a b**** aren't we?' I thought as I pulled out my hunting knives.

The wolf backed up a step; when I pulled out the knives, but he was still circling and growling.

"What's wrong wolf? Don't like silver?" I taunted. He bared his teeth and crouched. "Let's go then!" I said.

Just then a silver arrow pierced the wolf's paw causing the wolf to yip in pain. The wolf turned toward where the arrow had come from and ten of my hunters burst out of the bushes with bows and knives.

The wolf barked before running at me. I got ready to strike when at the last second he changed course just enough that I couldn't reach him. The wolf ran off into the dark woods, leaving only a small blood trail to follow.

"DANG IT! We were so close!" Yelled Thalia.

"Yah if it didn't use Lady Artemis as a shield it would have been dead." Elizabeth said.

I turned towards my hunters. "We are not done yet girls. We still have a trail." I said as I pointed to the blood droplets going off into the forest. "We have a hunt tonight girls! But don't kill him! He holds information I need." I said before pulling out my bow.

"How could he hold information? He is just a wolf." Elizabeth said.

"He's not a wolf, or at least not Entirely. He is actually a werewolf." I said before I motioned for us to move out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percy pov(dream):

I spun around and saw a hellhound charge strait at me.I barely managed to roll out of the way as the hellhound lunged at me. The hellhound skidded to a halt and turned to face me.

I got up and clicked riptide (in this story riptide is a click pen), which instantly changed to a bronze sword. The hellhound looked warily at the sword before it started to circle around me.

I noticed that to my right was a tree stump so I put it in between us. As soon as I did this the hellhound charged. It used the stump as a spring board jumping high into the air, as it tried to pounce on me. I brought my sword up and stabbed the hell hound in the head. At least it would have if it didn't explode into dust as soon as it hit the bronze sword, which resulted in blinding me with gold powder.

I coughed and brushed it out of my eyes when I felt pain above my eye. My dream seemed to pause as I felt above my eye but nothing was wrong. It felt as if someone had dragged an arrow across my eyebrow. 'What the-? I never got hurt above my eye...' I thought. For some reason the floor changed to a stone floor like in the throne room of Olympus, then went back to the forest floor. 'Weird.' I heard the sound of paws on grass and I knew what was going to happen next as my dream continued.

I turned my head in time to see a white wolf tackle me and bite my shoulder. I screamed as pain racked my whole body, some how I managed to throw the wolf off of me as I continued to wither in pain.

After five minutes the pain reduced to a dull throb. I got up and saw the wolf hadn't left. I kept my sword pointed at it as I put a hand to my shoulder. I pulled my hand back and saw it was covered in blood. I flicked my hand sending droplets of blood to the floor.

"What the Hades! What did I do for you to bite me?" I said angrily staring at the white wolf. The wolf had mesmerizing light blue eyes that looked almost human, it blinked once and tilted its head to the side. "Great, now I'm going crazy. I'm trying to talk to a wild wolf." I said.

'Learn to use the gift you received for the hunter is near. Upon your second forced transformation come find the wolf you see now.' A female voice said in my head.

"Wait! Who are you and what do you mean the hunter? And what forced transformation?" I asked out loud.

I heard a chuckle in my head. 'You'll see.' Then the voice left my head and the wolf got up and ran. I put out my hand to tell it to wait, when my dream seemed to pause again.

This time I felt pain in my hand. My vision flickered and I saw Artemis with blood all over her chest, then it went back to the wolf and my dream continued.

The wolf ran off and I felt pain all over my body as I took on the form of the pain went on for hours as this was my first transformation and it felt worse than the Styx.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Artemis pov:

Our party ran into the woods after the wolf. We followed the blood trail but it made no sense.

Instead of it running straight or trying to lose us it seemed as if it was trying to find something. It would head straight then stop and head in a different direction. We kept on following it until we came to a clearing.

The wolf was sniffing around a small campsite. 'Why does this look familiar?' I thought before it dawned on me. The wolf was at Percy's camp site. It seemed to be sniffing for something when it caught the scent. It howled and took off faster than what it should have.

We followed it up a hill to a cliff. The wolf was circling below and was scratching the cliff face. It continued to pace and scratch the cliff face as if it needed something desperately. It continued until Elizabeth stepped on a twig producing a snap.

The wolf stopped and looked at us then growled. I raised my bow and was about to fire when a howl was heard. The wolf howled back and received another howl in return.

The wolf then ran straight at Elizabeth before jumping over her and taking off into the woods.

"Don't let him get away!" I said.

In response three hunters fired arrows each one of them got close but missed. The wolf continued with us hot on his tail. We eventually came to a lake.

The wolf stopped at the bank and looked at the water. It then howled and waited. When it received no response it started pacing the beach. After a few minutes it seemed to notice the arrow in its paw.

It tried to get it out; but only was able to break the shaft leaving the arrow head still in its paw. After about twenty minutes with nothing happening I told the girls to wait here. I transformed into a wolf and walked along the sand to the wolf.

'What is wrong oh brother of mine?' I asked hoping that the wolf would take the bait.

'She said go to the lake. But she's not here.' The wolf said in a very deep voice.

'Who's she?' I asked. He seemed to stiffen.

'Don't know, but I have to find her. She said go to the lake... She's not here.' He said.

'You seem to be pretty lost without her.' I stated. He didn't respond but continued to try to get the arrow out. We sat there in silence until he stopped and turned his head to the east.

'I have to go.' He said before he took off. I turned my head to the hunters and barked before I followed him. He ran until he came to a cave.

This cave was not the same as the last one, but looked very similar.

The wolf ran in and went as deep as he could go before he howled in pain as the sound of bones breaking filled the cave. Soon his howls changed to human screams of pain.

I changed back to Artemis and walked in.

It was very dark but I could see that he was now human. Unconscious and naked but human.

The darkness covered him enough to tell he had no clothes; but was too dark to make out any details. I snapped my fingers and a set of clothes appeared beside him. Then I left the cave and waited for him to come out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Annabeth pov:

I stared at Zain for a minute before I walked up to him and asked. "What in Hades was that?!" Zain looked at me before his eyes went wide and he looked back toward camp.

"What are yo-" I started to say before he put a hand up with one finger up. It was silent then I heard a boom.

It was muffled as if it happened from somewhere in the distance. I then saw a smoke cloud that was in the same direction as camp.

"Oh my gods!" I said in shock. I then looked down and saw Zain walking quickly and quietly toward the explosion.

I ran after him and caught up to him in seconds. "How did you know that was going to happen?" I asked. Zain gave no sign he heard me. "Zain?" I asked. He still gave no response. "Hello Zain! Earth to Zain!" I said trying to get his attention. No luck.

I kept following him until I noticed that he didn't stumble or anything when he walked through the forest, he seemed to glide across the forest floor. We kept going toward the explosion.

We soon left the forest and were back in camp, but it seemed as if that didn't trigger any thing for Zain. He just kept on going like the energizer bunny.

He soon turned to the left and went to the Hephaestus cabin which would have been on fire, if other campers hadn't been putting the fires out. He stopped and turned to the Apollo cabin.

His pace resumed as he walked toward it and went inside. I quickly followed and saw many people being treated for injuries of all types. Zain didn't even glance at the others he walked toward the back room which was used as a emergency room.

He opened the door and walked in, I followed and saw one of the Hephaestus campers on a bed and he was coughing up blood.

"Don't worry we'll get you fixed up in no time." An Apollo camper said as he hooked up an IV to his arm.

There were several campers who were around the bed one of whom was Nico. Nico looked up and saw me and Zain. Upon seeing us his face went from caring to sad.

Zain pulled out a gold pocket watch, looked at it, then closed it and put it away. Zain then walked over to the Hephaestus camper and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing in here?" An Ares camper asked. Just then the Hephaestus camper coughed up a lot of blood.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO JOHN!" The Ares camper screamed. She looked scared and pissed at the same time. John coughed up more blood before he let out a sigh and stopped breathing. Zain put his hand on his eyes and closed them. He then grabbed John's hand and pulled out a blue clone of John from John's body. Then Zain nodded and blue John disappeared. The room was quiet before the Ares girl screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! GIVE JOHN BACK! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE HIM!" She screamed before she punched Zain so hard that he flew through two walls and landed outside the Apollo cabin.

"I challenge you to a duel tomorrow! Anything goes! If I win you give me back John! You win and you can have my soul too!" She said loudly.

"Kristina! I wouldn't do that!" Nico said trying to reason with her.

"Shut it dead boy." Kristina said venomously. She held out her hand to Zain.

"Do you accept?" She said sternly. Zain shook her hand and nodded his head.

'This is not going to be good.' I thought as Kristina left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's note:

hello! I would like to point out that what's happening at camp right now with annabeth, Zain, Kristina, and Chad is happening while Percy a.k.a Dameion is on Olympus before the beast takes over.

Once the beast takes over it continues to control Percy till the sun starts to rise. 6am. So for about 12 hours Percy is not in control.

Also in this chapter we see that Zain removed a blue John from Johns body. The blue John is Johns soul. As we know Zain is the son of Thanatos, so for someone's death Zain has a job to remove the soul and pass him/her on to the underworld. If he hadn't John would have suffered as his body would have stopped on him. Nico understands for he is a prince of the underworld... So to speak.

any questions please ask.

Matt:  
Sorry if I offended you in my last message. Also I was SO sure that Zain was Percy until you wrote this chapter. Now I'm thinking he could be the werewolf who turned Percy, a son of Chaos, or something else.

thank you for the apology and no hard feelings. :) to answer your statement Percy is not Zain. Nor did Zain change Percy to the wolf. He did give Percy a ring to be Dameion. This is not a chaos story although chaos will have a minor part to play later. Percy is also not a son of chaos.

guest:  
Pertemis pairing please  
Update soon

like I said don't post what you want on reviews for I won't count them. I update as often as I am inspired. Also if I don't update in 2 to 3 weeks it's because I'm writing my other story.

to everyone: THANK YOU FOR READING AND SUPPORTING THIS STORY.


	9. Chapter 9

Dameions pov:

I awoke to darkness. Not the pitch black I can't see my hand in front of my face' darkness, but more of a bedroom type of darkness. I lifted myself off the cold floor and looked around.

'It seems to have dropped me off in a cave...' I thought to myself. I looked to my left and saw some clothes. 'Apparently someone knows I'm here.' I thought. I slipped on the jeans and the black t-shirt before walking towards the entrance of the cave. When I stepped outside I was blinded by bright sunlight causing me to blink and wait for my eyes to adjust.

"So your finally awake." A voice said to my right. I instinctively turned and pulled out riptide. I was about to click it when I saw that it was Artemis. I sighed and put the pen in my pocket.

"What was that?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about; but since your here, my job is now ten times easier." I said.

"Oh? And how's that boy?" She asked.

"Now, I don't have to find you in order to complete our deal." I said. "Now if you'll be so kind as to remove my curse I'll be happy to leave." I said with a smile.

"Ummm... No. I don't think so wolf boy." She said. My smile faded.

"Why is that "oh" hunter?" I said seriously.

"Because you have yet to tell us where Percy is. If you tell me, I will let you go." Artemis said. My face turned into a scowl.

"I told you, he's dead." I said. She put her arms on her hips.

"Then your story's are conflicting. Because you say he's dead now, but when we were on Olympus you said that he told you his location, if he was needed. So, which is it?" She asked starring at me.

"I already told you. Also, I gave information on him as our deal specified goddess. Uphold your end and release me from my curse!" I shouted angrily. At this Artemis pulled out her bow and pointed it at me.

"Remember who you are talking to boy!" She said angrily.

"AND YOU GODDESS REMEMBER THAT WITHOUT MY HELP YOU WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN KNOWN WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" My anger turned into rage. "YOU SHOULD ALSO REMEMBER YOUR PACT! NOT ONLY DO YOU HAVE TO REMOVE THE CURSE AND LET ME GO FREE, BUT YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO SAFELY UNLESS YOU WANT TO GO TO TARTURUS!" I was screaming in rage at the goddess. At this point I didn't care what she did as long as she either freed me or went to Tartarus for breaking her pact with me. She was silent for ten minutes before she smiled in triumph.

"You want me to uphold my end of the deal? Fine." She then started talking in Ancient Greek really quickly. I could only catch some pieces such as: Hunt, free, curse, bound, Dameion Orthwrite, time, Perseus Jackson, found. Upon the final word a silver light came out of my chest and flew to the goddess.

I smiled thinking that I was free until I felt a burning sensation around my neck. I gripped my neck and coughed. I felt as if I was being choked. "You can't harm *coughs* me. Our pact *coughs* forbids it!" I said as I coughed again.

"Our pact states that I will free you from your curse and let you go for your cooperation. You would have to in return give us information and his location to me. I have received information but not a location, so you will be stuck at my camp until you lead us to Percy." She said triumphantly.

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"Well we will just see how long until Styx claims your soul for not cooperating." She said with a smile.

"So I can't leave then right?" I asked.

"Oh no you can leave, but the farther and longer away you are from us the more draw you will feel to come back." She said.

With that I changed to wolf form and took off into the woods not even looking back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Annabeth pov:

The rest of the day was uneventful. The horn sounded for dinner after Kristina challenged Zain. The whole time through dinner all I hear is the fight that is supposed to take place tomorrow.

After dinner we had our standard campfire with the Apollo cabin leading in the sing along and the fire was extra bright and really orange. I looked around and saw laughing and happy campers from all the cabins except for 2 of them. Each only holding one camper. I got up and started walking toward the cabins when some one stopped me.

"Annabeth? Where are you going?" I turned around and saw that it was only Malcolm.

"Oh, hey Malcolm. I was going to head off to bed, I'm kinda tired." I said. He only nodded his head.

"Stay safe." He said before turning around and walking toward the fire.

I turned and started walking back towards my cabin when a strong breeze blew carrying the scent of the sea... 'Seaweed brain' I thought as I smelled the air. The scent of the sea brought back so many memories that I started to cry.

'He's not coming back... He's pretty much dead' I thought to myself. I walked the last few yards to my cabin where I broke down and cried. I continued to cry before I heard a song start to play:

**Sarabeth is scared to death**

**To hear what the doctor will say**

**She hasn't been well**

**Since the day that she fell**

**And the bruise, it just won't go away**

I got up and looked around my cabin and saw nothing that would play the music I was hearing. I walked outside my cabin and the music got louder.

**So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad**

**Flips through an old magazine**

**Till the nurse with a smile**

**Stands at the door**

**And says will you please come with me**.

I continue to walk to the sound of the music. As I continue walking I see a bunch of cabins and a small light behind a cabin that is a very dull gray. Like a tombstone. It had red roses around it and in the windows were bars like a jail. The door was made of oak wood with a cross above it and Greek words saying "Death eventually takes all. Beware all who enter." Were in red on the door itself. Although the cabin intrigued me I was not here to gaze at it as the music continued.

**Sarabeth is scared to death**

**Cause the doctor just told her the news**

**Between the red cells and white**

**Something's not right**

**But we're gonna take care of you**

I followed the music behind the cabin believing that a Apollo camper was responsible.

**Six chances in ten it won't come back again**

**With the therapy were gonna try**

**It's just been approved**

**It's the strongest there is**

**I think we caught it in time**

I continued until I came upon Nico and Zain sitting at a fire pit and Nico was talking.

"I'm telling you that he can't be dead. He is not in the underworld." He said looking at Zain who had his back to me. I heard no reply as Nico continued. "It's not possible to be dead but not in the underworld. So where is he?" He asked.

I stood there and waited but heard nothing. I was about to move forward when I noticed that Zain wasn't wearing his normal ninja garb. He was in what looked like a t-shirt. He wore no hood so I saw his blonde hair. The music continued as I tried to make out what Zain looked like.

**Sarabeth closes her eyes**

**And she dreams she's dancing**

**Around and around without any cares**

**And her very first love is holding her close**

**And the soft wind is blowing her hair**

It was really hard to make anything out so i took a step forward. As soon as I did there was a loud crunch. Zain stood up and bolted to the woods.

"Zain! Don't- damn it!" Nico said as he looked to me. "You couldn't have waited five more minutes before moving into the circle?" He asked.

"What circle? I don't see a-" I started to say before I look down and see that I'm standing on the inside of a wide circle of dead grass.

**Sarabeth is scared to death**

**As she sits holding her mom**

**Cause it would be a mistake**

**For someone to take**

**A girl with no hair to the prom**

"Where is that music coming from? It's really sad." I asked as I looked at Nico. His expression turned to sadness.

"The music comes from his iPod... What's today's date?" He asked. I looked at him curiously. "It's the 27 of April." I said. He then started chuckling.

**For, just this morning right there on her pillow**

**Was the cruelest of any surprise**

**And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands**

**The proof that she couldn't deny**

"What's so funny and could you shut that off." I said. He just shook his head.

"No. I can't. And the reason for the fake laughter, if you could tell the difference, is because I should have known why he was listening to that song." There was a pause and the music continued.

**Sarabeth closes her eyes**

**And she dreams she's dancing**

**Around and around without any cares**

**And her very first love was holding her close**

**And the soft wind is blowing her hair**

**Its quarter to seven**

**That boys at the door**

**And her daddy ushers him in**

**And when he takes off his cap**

**They all start to cry**

**Cause this mornin where his hair had been**

**Softly she touches just skin**

**And they go dancin**

**Around and around without any cares**

**And her very first true love is holding her close**

**And for a moment she isn't scared**

I start to feel tears come to my eyes. "Why?... Why would someone listen to a song like this?" I asked Nico as I wiped a tear from my face.

"It's a long story." Nico said.

"I've got time." I replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Artemis pov:

As soon as he left I flashed into my tent at my camp. I sat down on my queen bed and sighed.

'He'll be back. He will come back.' I thought before I drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken some hours later to the sound of screaming. My eyes snapped open and Elizabeth came into my tent. She had blood on the side of her face.

"Malady! We are under attack!" She said while breathing heavily.

"What is attacking us?" I demanded as I strung my bow.

"Lycone and his pack as well as a hand full of Cyclopes's."(imagine five Cyclopes together) I sighed.

"Of course it had to be now. Let's go." I said. We stepped outside to a raging battle. Five of my hunters were engaging two of the Cyclopes's, three of my hunters were surrounded by werewolves, Thalia was taking on a Cyclopes by herself, Phobe and ten other hunters were battling the last two Cyclopes's and about seven wolves, and the rest of my hunters were engaging lycone and the rest of his pack. Elizabeth and I jumped into the fray.

We kept shooting arrows and taking out lycones forces left and right, but for every one we killed another seemed to take its place. It was becoming apparent that we were going to be overrun. Lycone laughed.

"Give it up hunters! You can't win!" Lycone said.

"Never! You stupid mutt!" I shouted as I shot another werewolf in the head. Lycone growled in response.

Just then there was a crack of thunder and lightning streaked down and hit the cyclops that Thalia was fighting. He crumbled into a hill of gold dust. Thalia turned to the nearest group of hunters and helped them. Although there was no cyclops reinforcements, there seemed to be no end to the amount of werewolves. The battle raged on for what seemed like hours (maybe one hour or so), and in that time we managed to kill off all but one of the Cyclopes's and hundreds of werewolves.

Unfortunately more just took there place and our strength was dwindling. We already lost three hunters as well as ten of them being injured or fatally wounded.

'If this doesn't end soon we will all die.' I thought as I killed another mutt with a arrow. Five minutes later I ran out of arrows and switched to my knives. I plunged into the fight slicing and hacking as I try to kill them all.

Then there was a howl. The howl wasn't like a normal howl. This one was loud and seemed to scare the werewolves. Every one froze. Then there was a yell as the last cyclops burst into gold dust. In the center was a wolf.

"What do you think you are doing you fool! You just killed the last cyclops!" Lycone said. The wolf turned toward lycone and growled before charging him. "Ha! I am your king! You can't touch my without permission!" Lycone said as he lifted his hand like it would stop the charging wolf. The wolf stood on two legs as he got close, he sank his claws in lycones stomach. Lycones face had a look of shock on it. "How?" Lycone croaked. The wolf then grabbed lycones throat before jerking it to the right breaking it. The wolf dropped lycones body then howled. The force and sound of the howl struck fear into me and caused the werewolves to back off and bow before him.

He then barked and growled a few times and the pack left except for a single werewolf who transformed into a human. He continued to bow before the werewolf before he stood and faced me.

"His majesty would like to tell you that Dameion will be back in charge once his blood lust has gone down. He says that he will go hunt and asks that you leave a tent for him. He also says that the pack will no longer attack you but aid if you ask."

He then turned back to the werewolf and bowed. "All hail Dameion, the werewolf king!" Before he transformed into a wolf and ran off.

Dameion then turned and ran in the opposite direction.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors note: I did not write that song nor do I own it. It is called skin by rascal flats ( sorry if I spelled his name wrong). It seems that next chapter we learn of Zain's past or not. I don't know how the fight scene turned out for you guys so don't be afraid to tell me if it sucked. Also Lycones death was kinda quick but hey if you believe yourself to be untouchable then go into shock after your stabbed it's your fault that you die.

also I tried something new with the music... Was it good? Or should I not do it again?

matt:  
I meant Zain you nitwit! Of course Percy isn't a son of Chaos, he's a son of Poseidon! I wonder when if Percy's "great" brother is going to be a villain in this story?

2 things. 1) I don't know about his brother Being a villain. I don't see him as much as a villan... Maybe a jerk? Which brings us to 2.) if I go and try to offer you a hand of friendship and you go and spit in my face don't expect me to ever accept or even recognize you as a person. You apparently don't know how to respectfully respond to what people say. yes I misread what you meant, but does that give you the right to call me a nitwit? No! So from now on you will not be aloud to post any reviews. If any of yall think I'm being to harsh just no that I had half a mind to put this on hiatus. So I think this is better.

Thats all and chapter ten will be written depending on yalls reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Nico's pov:

I stared at the fire for a little while as I prepared the tale I was about to tell. I looked up at Annabeth, who stared at me with determination, and I began my tale;

"About sixteen years ago a woman by the name of Delilah Orthwrite, got the attention of the god of death- aka Thanatos- and she did this accidentally, when she gave her mortal son a proper Greek funeral.

Thanatos was impressed with her knowledge of the death rights and started to see her. Things continued to happen and eventually they fell in love with each other and eventually had a child nine months later.

Now with every child of death there is a curse set upon them. No one really knows what the curse is, but we do know that it affects each person differently." I said.

"So is that why he can't talk? Because he's cursed?" Annabeth asked. I nodded before I continued.

"So, like you just said, The curse affected Zain also by taking his voice. So little Zain grew up with his mom, While death did his job. Eventually monsters started showing up, but left as soon as they got close to Zain, for the smell of his godly parent's scent would roll off him in waves.

Zain lived with his mom till he was five. She died in a freak accident with Zain making him take her life.

Doctors said she died due to cancer that no one noticed, but Zain knew better for he killed her, with just a single touch she had died..."

I looked down as I recalled Zain telling me his story. Of course, he couldn't talk so he wrote it down on a little blue notebook (that he always carried).

"Is that why he wears a ninja garb? He can't touch anyone so he keeps himself covered?" Annabeth asked.

"No it's not. Although, that is the reason for his thick gloves... So after Delilah died Zain went into a very deep depression which still plagues him now. He was sent to a foster home where he was abused. Now with the curse on him he couldn't speak, but no one knew about the second part. The second part unfortunately took away his ability to feel.

Not just to feel pain, but feeling like temperature, pain, the warmth of a hug, the cool breeze, anything to do with touch or something you can feel, he can't feel it.

So when he kept on getting abused and didn't scream out or even flinch the beatings got worse until he was bounced to a different home where the same thing happened. This continued for seven years before he ran away. He-"

I was about to continue when a rock hit me in the head. It didn't do much damage, but it hurt like heck.

"Ow! What was that for?" I said rubbing my head where the rock hit. I looked to the direction that the rock was thrown and saw Zain standing there with his ninja gear on and tears coming down his face.

He then pulled out a notebook and scribbled something then crumbled it up and chucked it at me. I caught it and uncrumbled it and read it.

It said: try finding him without my help!

I looked up but he was gone.

'Shit!' I thought. "Zain! No Zain come back!" I shouted hoping he would hear me.

No response came. Annabeth picked up the note and read it. "Does he mean Percy?" Annabeth asked with hope and worry.

I just nodded my head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dameion's pov:

I bit down hard braking the spine of the rabbit and causing it to die. I then looked at all that I had got: two deer (both male), a squirrel, five wild birds (one was a turkey), and now the rabbits.

'This looks good enough.' I thought. I then put them on a makeshift sled then dragged them to the hunters camp.

0000000000000000-TIME SKIP: 2 HOURS-000000000000000000000

I finally got to the hunters camp and let go of the stick in my mouth which was connected to the sled. I left the sled full of animal carcasses by the campfire pit and walked to the small river which ran by the hunters camp.

I got there and heard girls giggling. I walked to the sound and saw two hunters in silver two piece bikinis splashing each other in the lake.

I mentally sighed before walking away to a quieter section of the river to drink and rest.

I soon found a place with a nice tall shady tree that was not too close to the river but was not too far away. The tree itself looked to be at least sixty feet tall with branches full of flowers, leaves, and some fruits. I walked to the rivers edge and drank.

Once I got my fill I walked over to the tree and rested. A few hours later I walked back to the hunters camp and walked to the fire the hunters just started. As I got close the hunters noticed me and drew there bows and knives. I ignored them and walked to the fire, a arrow was fired in front of me as a warning shot which I ignored as I walked over it and curled up as I laid down by the fire.

"What do you think your doing mutt?" Phoebe said off to my left. I chose to ignore her and continue to relax by the fire, sleep was being very inviting right about now. I felt someone right above me then I felt a blade at my neck.

"You think you can just walk into our camp you stupid mutt?" Phoebe said harshly. I didn't respond.

"Fine, then die!" She said as she brought up the knife and struck me in the side then drove it across the front of my chest. I flinched and whimpered due to the cut that she had given me. Once she pulled the knife out there was an audible scream which came from one of the tents.

Artemis emerged from her tent and stumbled as if she was struck. She looked around as I continued to bleed out. My vision flickered for a second before it came back.

Artemis looked over to us and walked over.

"What is going on-?" She says as she sees Phoebe with a silver knife in her hand, and me bleeding as I stand on all fours. Artemis's face turned white as she looks at me then she turns her attention to Phobe.

"What have you done?" Artemis says in a small voice.

"Malady?" Phoebe responded in confusion.

"Why did you strike the wolf?" Artemis asked. By this time I was gone and none of the hunters noticed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Third person pov:

"He's a werewolf malady. He needs to be killed before he turns someone else." Phoebe said trying to reason with Artemis.

"I made a pact with him on the Styx." Artemis said as she sat down with a thud.

"Malady!" Phoebe said as she came closer to her.

"You must bring him to me before the Styx completely claims me... Hurry!" Artemis said her voice slowly getting quieter. Phoebe and the rest of the hunters turned, saw that the wolf was gone, and started to panic.

"Follow his blood trail." Phoebe said. The hunters nodded and went after the trail.

Once the hunters were gone Artemis looked up to the evening sky.

"Apollo." She croaked. There was a flash then Apollo appeared.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Artemis pov:

Once the white light cleared my brother was grinning. At least he was until he saw me on the floor.

"Artemis!" He said then rushed to my side. He picked up my hand and looked at my face. I felt the flow of energy enter my body as he held my hand.

"Styx is trying to claim me for my broken pact with the wolf boy." I said with a small smile. "I need to heal him if I am not to be claimed." I said.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." My younger brother said. I gripped his hand tightly. "No. Don't. My hunters will bring him back... Please stay." I said weekly. My brother nodded and stayed with me till the hunters returned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors note: I know that it's not as long as the others but I still think its good. Also this story now has over 150 followers. WOO-HOO! Thank you to all those who have followed this story. I have no reviews to respond to for last chapter so... Yah...**

**anyways, a random thought for you guys to think about. What if rick riordan read fanfics about his work... That would be weird and cool.**

**Look for next chapter to see:**

**if Artemis gets claimed by Styx**

**if Zain wins his duel.**


End file.
